


Bittersweet

by RoyalAmphitrite



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: adrien being quiet, forgive me please, i made them so freaking oc, i made this really weird, i meant to edit this but forgot so now the beginning is crap, i never post anything on here, im so sorry this was a mistake, like barely - Freeform, luka being a jerk, luka tries to be manipulative but it doesn't work out, luka x mari, marinette is awkard, slight adrinette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 21:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19070590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalAmphitrite/pseuds/RoyalAmphitrite
Summary: Through all the moments, and small actions. All the laughs and the comforting and connecting. Luka's plan had changed, and he lost what he had.Or, Luka tries so hard but he still loses. And it's okay.





	Bittersweet

When Luka first met Marinette, he knew he had encountered someone special.

He could tell by how she smiled, and how she stuttered. How she stopped to listen to his music and acknowledged his guitar picks.

Someone who possessed something magical, and unique. Someone who radiated wonder and mystic. Luka wanted her. He wanted her  _so bad_.

No, no he didn't want her body.

He didn't want her magic.

And no, he didn't even want her love...Well, maybe a little bit.

Luka wanted  _her_. Every bit of her soul, and her personality, and everything that makes her who she is. So, Luka came up with a plan. A plan to lure her in and make her his.

He sounded devious, didn't he?

He sounded obsessive and weird and maybe a tiny bit like a sociopath, but that wasn't the case at all. Luka was just infatuated. It was simple and plain, Luka was infatuated.

Luka was infatuated with Marinette, and he wanted her. So he was going to make her his.

* * *

"So, what's swinging Marinette?" Luka asked the blue-eyed girl with a soft smile. "I never got to ask because of my overbearing love of candy." He chuckled. Marinette's eyes widened, and she tucked a loose piece of hair behind her ear. "Ah-um, nothing much. Just, you know, doing…things."

Luka raised his eyebrows in mock interest. "Well, what kind of things?"

The two were at the park, Luka had ran into while she was walking home from school and had offered to join her, but she never got to answer because once Luka spotted a candy shop, he grabbed ahold of her hand and dragged her inside the store.

Once they had both gotten what they had wanted, Luka paid the bill (despite Marinette's protest) and here they were, at the park, finally able to talk, sitting on a bench enjoying red and blue lollipops and watching children play on the swings.

"I go to school…I, um…work at a bakery. I hang with my best friends Alya, Nino, and…uh..." Marinette trailed off while blushing and licking her lips.

Luka smiled patiently on the outside, as if he was listening intently. But truthfully, he was burning internally. Who was he? Who was he to take up Marinette's mind while she was with  _him_.  _Luka_.  _Not_ , not  _Adrien_.

Luka took a deep breath to calm himself, exhaled, and closed his eyes. Relaxing his hands and uncrossing his legs.

Marinette immediately noticed his distress and snapped out of her trance. She placed her hand on his shoulder and stared at him with concerned eyes. "Luka? What's the matter? Did I say something that upset you?"

Luka brushed a hand through his black and blue hair. "No. Not at all. It's just…" Luka left it alone. Now wasn't the time, stick to the plan.

Luka turned slightly, causing Marinette's hand to fall limply on her lap. "See those kids over there. They're so  _innocent_ , aren't they?" Marinette smiled.

"Yeah."

" _No,"_ Luka corrected her, "Children are like music."

Marinette' eyebrows furrowed. She blinked, and a frown appeared on her face. "Huh?" Was her incredibly intelligent answer.

"Don't you hate those kinds of songs, where you love them so  _hard_. You know, like, where you love the song to the point when it pops up on the radio and then you kind of just, scream and jump around and instantly dance instead of nodding your head like a normal person? And you just yell ' _this is my song, dude!_ ' and you sing every lyric because you know every lyric by heart?"

Marinette laughed, and Luka realized her teeth sparkled when they're in the sunlight.

"But then…" Luka's voice lost its playful tone.

"But then you hear the words you're saying. You listen to the meaning. You feel your lips speaking these depressing forbidden sentences you promised yourself you wouldn't speak, and the song isn't pure anymore. Its fallen off the pedestal you set up perfectly for it."

Luka licked his lips.

"The feeling is gone. The emotion you felt, the innocence of the song has dispersed, and the feeling is  _gone_."

Marinette was temporarily aphonic.

"Like a child." Luka's head snapped towards hers and suddenly Marinette was sucked into a darkness that she couldn't escape but could only be released from.

"The child is innocent. Seeing the wonder in butterflies and taste sweetness in sugar. They don't know what love is, but they still know how to use it. Until the world taints them, and sugar is no longer sweet, it gives you diabetes, and butterflies are now disgusting caterpillars. They realize what the world is and grow up. Adults realize their song is no longer the song they knew and now the child learns to love a new song only for the cycle to repeat."

Marinette's jaw was hanging open stupidly.

"But it's all good right? We just have to enjoy the song while we can. And now that I've been through the whole, 'favorite song' process, I think I want a new favorite song of my own; if you know what I mean." Luka smirked. The change was so random that Marinette was starting to consider him as Bi-polar.

Marinette's heart rose in relief. He was back  _thank goodness_. But then Marinette processed what he said, and she could fee blood rushing to her face.

"W-what?"

Luka laughed heartily. "I mean I want kids! Just think about it, they're so cute and loving. I think I want one pretty soon, too."

Marinette bit her lip. "Do you know what that means you have to do?"

_Oh, what a terrible question to ask. This was going to be taken in such a wrong way._

Luka raised an eyebrow. Why not torture the girl a little?

"Well, first I have to get a girlfriend, I have to get her to love me. After that, I take her to my room when my mom and sister are gone-"

"Wait, wait! I didn't mean-"

"Woo her with some music, admit I love her and want to take our relationship to next level. Then I grab her by the hips,-"

"Please stop…"

"Shove my tongue down her throat."

Marinette's face contorted into a face of disgust. Please, please,  _please_  make him stop.

"Strip her from her clothes, and then I'll just shove my-"

Marinette screamed and fell off the bench.

Luka laughed offered a hand. "I'm sorry. It's just so fun to see you flustered." Luka admitted as Marinette grabbed his hand to help lift herself back onto the bench.

"You're so cute, Marinette. You know that's not how it actually works, right? You need a little foreplay before you hit 'third base'.

Abruptly her face changed from detested to offended. "You're lucky I like you. Or else I'd fight you for saying that to me."

Luka smirked. "You like me, huh?"

And…stuttering Marinette is back.

"I don't mean  _like,_ like. I mean as in I feel a connection, or a bond, not a close bond, we're not friends or anything, not that I don't  _want_ to be friends with you, I mean you're a really good guy, I love good guys! But I don't love  _you_ , unless you want me to love you, but I can't love you because I love someone else and…" Marinette blushed heavily.

Luka wanted to burst into trembles of amusement.

"I didn't mean to provoke you. Too bad you don't love me, you could've been the pretty girl I'd have babies with…"

Marinette twitched and punched him in the shoulder.

"Shut up."

"But maybe with a little time, we can be good friends. You seem like a pretty chill girl, Marinette." Luka tenderly smiled and stood up.

_Score! She'd be his in no time!_

"It's about time I walk you home. And we'll see each other later anyway, you've kinda destroyed the lollipop I got you."

There lied the lollipop, sadly buried in the grass, hundreds of ants crawling all over it.

Marinette sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck and shrugged. "Let's go."

The walk home wasn't extremely long, the quiet was filled with Luka's humming and the breeze cutting through the atmosphere.

"Here we are," Marinette stated as she stood at the door to her parent's bakery.

"This is the bakery you said you work at?"

"Yeah."

"Cool."

They stood there in silence; until Luka combed a finger through one of her pigtails.

Luka winked and gave a small wave. "See you later, Mari-fly."

Marinette furrowed her eyebrows. " _Mari-fly_?"

Luka shrugged. "Because you remind me of a butterfly. Mystical, and beautiful."

Luka waved again.

And Marinette was left there blushing, biting her lip, not bothering to wave back. As he had already started walking away.

"Bye."

* * *

Luka passed by her school.

He was thinking about enrolling.

His mother had mentioned it to him, and he had been visiting the school to learn more information about it.

But there they were.

Laughing.

Smiling.

Happy.

Marinette and  _Adrien_. Luka, out of anger, was about to storm away with clenched fists and a twisted mouth until Marinette called out to him, waving her hand in a welcoming gesture.

"Luka! Why don't you come over?"

Crap. Her seeing him was not part of the plan.

"Um, h-hey? Hey! How are you, who's this?" Luka pretended to be curious as he jogged over to the duo. He knew exactly who he was.

"This is Adrien, one of the people I wanted you to meet." Marinette grinned and pointed to the blonde-haired teen.

Adrien gave a polite smile and looked at Luka curiously.

"Have we met before? Sorry, you look strangely familiar." Adrien chuckled.

"Yeah, actually. We've met at the music festival." Luka agreed.

Marinette piped up. "Oh, I remember now. I was the one who introduced you two to each other."

Both males nodded and stuffed their hands in their pockets.

There was an awkward silence until Marinette questioned Luka. "So, what are you doing here Luka?"

Luka glanced at her and shrugged his shoulders. "I was actually thinking about enrolling into your school." Marinette's expression turned ecstatic as she grabbed his hands. "That's awesome! I'd love for someone to keep me company in math. None of my friends seem to be in that class." Marinette smiled sweetly.

Adrien raised an eyebrow. "Oh, so you're close to Marinette?"

Luka tried not to be offended. He rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, it's a recent development."

"Cool."

"Cool."

Marinette saw the awkwardness creeping back into existence and took ahold of both of their shoulders.

"We should hang out! Adrien and I were just about meet Nino and Alya at the movies. Would you like to come?"

Luka waved his hand in dismissal. He wanted Marinette alone. "No, no. Wouldn't want to be a… _fifth_  wheel." He declined.

" _Come on_. Don't be ridic-!"

"We gotta go, Mari. Or we'll be late for the movie, and I don't think Nino and Alya would be kind enough to buy us popcorn and save us seats."

Marinette looked as if she wanted to protest but Luka stopped her by walking away and saying goodbye. "I'll see ya in class." Marinette calmed and nodded.

"Fine."

Adrien won this one, but Luka couldn't wait to see his face when he walked in the locker room and him and Marinette were sucking faces.

Stupid Blonde.

* * *

Once break was over, Luka was officially a student of  _Collège Françoise_ _Dupont_. He sat next to Marinette in English, apparently, they had most classes together, everything except electives.

"First day jitters getting to you?" Marinette whispered in his ear as he sat back in his seat, fingers doing tricks with a pencil. Luka snorted.

"No. Just more boring than I thought It'd be."

Marinette giggled. "That's school for you, Mr. I'm-Home-Schooled-and-Actual-School-Sucks."

Luka rolled his eyes. "It's true! You got me way to excited for…" Luka gestured to the blackboard and the droning teacher in front of him, " _This_."

Marinette smiled and focused back on the workbook on her desk.

Luka smirked and used his pointer finger to slyly slip the ponytail holder out of her hair.

The left side of Marinette's face was completely covered in blue. She looked up at him with furrowed eyebrows.

"Why would you do that?"

Luka stayed nonchalant as he mocked read his book. "You should have your hair down more often. You look even more beautiful."

Marinette blushed and looked away.

She wore her hair down for the rest of the week.

* * *

Luka sat in shorts and short sleeves as he focused on the vase in front of him. Plaster and oils were everywhere, and he had been rounding the same part for the last twenty-five minutes because, and he quotes ' _it needs to be the shape of a round, juicy pear. Ripe and ready to be ravished.'_

Ugly, fat, old, lonely, toe sucking, tone deaf _,_  -

Marinette let out a roar of frustration. As the base of her pot crumbled to pieces.

Luka chuckled as he was not the only one who had difficulties. Marinette glared at him a stomped her foot.

"It's not funny! I'm trying so hard and it won't even stand up right!" Luka's smile dimmed as he realizes Marinette's frustration.

"Hey, hey. It's alright, we're still only in the first few classes of this elective, it's fine. You'll get the hang of it and if you don't we can get the hang of it together."

Marinette calmed, and blushed. "Sorry, for going 'Mad Marinette' on you."

Luka smirked and patted her head. "It's fine. Now let's get back to work."

Marinette turned back to her project.

Luka did so as well but peeked at her from the corner of his eye.

"And for the record, I kinda like ' _Mad Marinette'_ , she's sexy."

Marinette turned as red as a ladybug.

* * *

Luka stared at Marinette as she chatted with her best friend Alya. They whispered amongst themselves, giggling and sneaking glances at Adrien. Luka gritted his teeth at the action and whipped his head to stare at the front of the classroom.

His pettiness proved useless as the bell rung, signaling it was time for a lunch break.

Luka returned his attention to the sweet blue-eyed beauty and saw a panicked expression on her face.

She was gesturing to Alya with crazy moving hands, it seemed as if Alya was trying to calm her.

Marinette glanced at the chair and tears welled up in her eyes. Luka became concerned and went to go comfort her but Marinette suddenly tied a jacket around her waist and ran out of the classroom.

As Luka traveled down the stairs, he shared a conversation with Alya. Her face in her hands.

"What's going on?"

"She…really wouldn't want you to know."

"Please, I'm worried about her."

"…"

"At least tell me where she went."

"…" A groan was heard. "You're lucky I like you."

" _She went to the bathroom_."

Luka gave her a quick thanks and rushed out of the classroom, not bothering to grab his supplies.

Once Luka was at the bathrooms, he hesitated. He couldn't go in the girl's room, that would be crossing boundaries, but how else was he going to get her out?

Guess he was just going to have call her.

Luka luckily always kept his phone in his pocket, as he knew he could be very forgetful.

He dialed Marinette's number (he knew it by heart) and gave it a try.

_Riinnnggg…_

_Riinnnggg…_

_Riinnnggg…_

_Riinnggg…_

_Riinnggg…_

' _Hi! This is Marinette Dupan-Chang! Sorry, I couldn't answer, just leave me a message and I'll be sure to get back to you!'_

Luka cursed under his breath.

He tried her again.

And again.

And again.

Luka was about to give up on the fourth try, as it was the third ring, but Marinette finally answered.

" _-what is it Luka?-"_

Luka smiled into the phone.

" _-something's wrong. What made you run off in the classroom?-"_

Luka could hear her fast breathing.

" _-nothing. I-I just had to use the bathroom.-"_ She sounded distraught.

" _-Marinette, don't lie to me. You're a horrible liar anyways.-"_

Luka heard her choke back a sob.

" _-Luka, just, please. Leave it alone, I'm fine. I'll be fine. I've handled worse, I…-"_

Luka heard a bang, from the restroom.

" _-Mari-fly?-"_

Luka raised an eyebrow as he heard a string of curse's echo throughout the hall.

"God! Why now? Oh, no. There's a spot! How am I going to clean this, now her jacket is ruined and smells like iron! Oh, no, no,  _no_. This is horrible." _Iron_? Why would anything smell like _iron_? Luka heard a faint whimper. And a faucet running. "Please, please come out. Crap. It's running down my leg. My jeans are ruined!" A groan also. "And I'm out of pads, that's just great." Wait, pads? Like, bike pads? Wait… _pads_.

Oh!

Oh.

 _Oh_.

Luka went through the process of realization. And…

…maybe she forgot she left the call on.

Luka decided to try and interject.

" _-Marinette? Are you-are you..._ _ **on**_ _? As in…monthly occurrences?"_

He heard a gasp.

" _-You heard all- all of that? Like, the iron and pads and the leg…thing?-"_

…

" _-Yeah."_

There was immediate panic.

" _This is so awkward. Oh, Luka, please don't-I mean don't tell- and please don't make fun- I just- I didn't know but…-"_

Luka heard a whine, then a weep, then a sob.

He instantly wanted to make her feel better.

" _No-no! I'm not judging, I just, it's surprising. I'm not disgusted or anything, it's natural… I-I have some extra pads, if you want them._ -"

Another silence.

" _-W-what?...why would, why would you have…?-"_

" _-My sister! My sister…she, um, she sometimes trusts me with her, uh, feminine things. I keep them in my bag, just case she needs them when we're out and she doesn't have any of her own on her.-"_

" _-…Okay…-"_  She whispered through the phone.

" _-Right, I'll-I'll go get them.-"_

Luka bolted to grab his stuff from class and return to Marinette. Once he made it back to his original spot, he held the phone between his shoulder and ear as his hand searched through his bag for his sister's products.

" _-So, I'm going to hang up now, and I need you to come out of the bathroom, or at least hold your hand out, so I can give them to you. Hope they're your size.-"_

Marinette gave a quiet confirmation of understanding and a few moments later, two eyes and a hand poked out from behind the wall to the girls' bathroom.

Luka smiled softly and like lightning, the exchange was done, and Marinette disappeared from the opening.

Luka chuckled and leaned his body against the wall. He brushed a hand through his locks, guitar case hanging off his shoulder.

Marinette, slightly later (he could wait for her), stepped out in front of him. Head hanging low and hands locked behind her back.

Luka placed a hand on her shoulder, and his other hand to lift her chin up. "Listen, there's nothing to be embarrassed about. Like I said, it's natural, and accidents happen." Marinette gazed into his eyes and bit her lip, the corners of her lips slightly lifting.

"You don't happen to also have an extra pair of pants in there also, do you?"

Luka rolled his eyes and moved away. "Sorry, I'm a friend, not your personal closet."

Marinette giggled.

"But, lucky for you, I seem to have a jacket in here I never use."

He contemplated. "Though it might be a little too punk for your tastes."

"I'll take anything, Luka." She admitted.

Luka pulled it out and handed it to her. A leather, black jacket fading into an electric blue; Studs on every edge of the clothing. Marinette gave him a grateful smile and tightly tied it around her waist. "Thanks. For everything."

Luka shrugged. "No problem." Luka then wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

He smirked. "Now let's eat lunch. I sure someone could hear you're stomach growling from the U.S."

Marinette slapped his arm and walked with him to the cafeteria.

_Later…o...O…o_

Marinette managed to track Luka down as he walked towards his car. "Luka! Here's your jacket, thank you so much for all your help. I don't know where I'd be without you." Just as Marinette was about to untie the arms, a hand stopped her.

"Keep it. I insist."

"But…"

"Bye, Mari-fly."

Marinette stared at the leaving car, hands gripping the leather cloth.

* * *

"Do you like Ladybug?"

Luka blinked. The question was so random, and out of nowhere, he was left dumbfounded.

"She's cool. She, saves people, from dying, so that makes her, like, chill." Then he paused.

He grimaced. "You-you don't think I'm crushing on her…do you?"

" _ **No**_!" Marinette's eye's widened as she flailed around.

Luka exhaled and relaxed his muscles.

Marinette rolled her eyes and laid upside down on her bed, head hanging off the edge.

Luka scolded her playfully. "Blood is gonna rush to your head like that."

Marinette ignored him and pursed her lips. "Luka, give me more. What do you think of her as a person? Do you think she's good at saving people's lives, do you think she deserves her power or even Chat Noir?"

Luka raised an eyebrow. "Well, Mari-fly, I don't know her. But, I think she must be a good person to be able to do what she does, and her and Chat Noir must deserve each other and their powers, I mean, they must have gotten them for a reason."

Marinette bit her lip and stared him down. "Thanks."

Luka snorted. "Okay, what's going on? Are you going through your depressed teenager faze? Because I'm telling you from experience, it's not worth it."

Marinette sighed. "Just, thank you Luka."

"For what?"

"For being in my life, for helping me grow, for being you."

And for a moment, just a second, Luka regretted trying to manipulate her into liking him. But the guilt was gone, and he only smiled with the kindest smile he could muster.

* * *

It had been a particularly  _violent_  Akuma, and Marinette didn't have the time, or space, to make her injuries unnoticeable. There was an attack during Juleka's birthday party, and a duty needed to be fulfilled.

Marinette had tried her best to stay out the attention of others' but, it all proved to be inept when one of her newest best friends came looking for her.

"Marinette! Are you joining me on stage tonight? I need a lead singer to match my tunes and you'd be the perfect-…" Luka stared at her, more concerned than curious, as he saw the newly formed bruises and scratches covering her from top to bottom.

"Mari-fly?" Luka gently put his hand on her shoulder.

Marinette slightly winced at his touch and Luka quickly back-tracked.

"Why are you hurt?"

Marinette knew she would fail to answer his question properly from the second she opened her mouth.

"I, uh, fell down the stairs, " "There are no stairs here, we're at the park," "and after that my cat scratched me," "Marinette I've been to your house, you don't  _have_  a cat." "then I fell down a hill, on the way to the bathroom. There were a lot of rocks, and the ground was… _hard_. Like piles of dirt usually are." "Again, at the city park so  _no hills_. And we're standing right next to the bathrooms. They're literally, like, ten feet away."

Marinette shrunk into herself. Luka sighed and took her by the hand.

"Come on, let's get you patched up." Luka led her to his car. Clearing a path for them as he politely excused himself through the crowds of people.

"Why are we going to your car?" Marinette questioned him.

"I keep a first aid kit in there," Luka explained.

Once they were both inside, Luka opened the glove compartment and pulled out the first aid. He opened the box, pulling out some anti-biotic cream and some band-aids.

"Hold out your arm towards me." Marinette did as told.

She watched quietly as he carefully cleaned her arm, then covered it in band-aids.

He did her left arm next, and finally stopped at her face.

Luka looked at her. "Ah, you need to come closer." Marinette blushed and leaned her face closer towards his.

Luka cradled her chin in his left hand while he cleaned and bandaged her face with the other. Through all of this, he failed to realize he was slowly inching closer, to the point where the two's nose's were almost touching. Luka glanced up from her wounds just to be caught in her eyes.

He bored deeply into them, noticing she was doing the same to his.

_This is it. This is the perfect moment to take action, Luka. Just do it, you've got her, for sure, do you not see the way she's looking at you?_

Luka slowly brought his lips closer to hers, finally where they're lips were brushing. Just as he was about to add pressure, Marinette snapped out of her daze.

"Stop."

And he did.

But he didn't understand why she wanted him to.

"Luka, I'm sorry. I like you, really. But, there's someone I like more."

Luka snarled as he leaned back from her. Banging the back of his head onto the window. "What? Is that someone  _Adrien_?" The mocking tone and sourness was practically dripping from his voice.

Marinette sighed. "Yeah, I guess."

Luka glared at her.

"What is it about him?! He obviously doesn't give you the time of day, and never will. Why do you follow him around like a pathetic puppy?"

Marinette was offended. "Where is this even coming from, Luka!"

" _It's coming from the day I met you!_ " Luka shouted. He brought his head low.

"I've-I've liked you, for a while now. I've like you  _a lot_ , for a while now. And just, you can't let go of him! He doesn't even deserve you! He won't even return your feelings!"

"You don't know that!"

"I'm not  _ **blind**_!  _Unlike you_ …"

Marinette huffed. "You're a jerk, Luka."

"Oh,  _really_? I'm the jerk because I'm giving you the truth? Because I care about you?"

"Because you're a jerk."

"How mature  _Mari-fly_ ," The nickname did not have its' usual endearing tone, "real cool."

"I'm leaving. Sorry I can't be what you want me to be."

"Leave then. Go run back to your _'prince_ ' who could care less about you and how you feel. Go ahead and tell him you  _love_ him, see what happens. I want to see you come run back to me like a bug to a light, and I wanna see your face when he rejects you. When he say's he wants to be  _friends_."

Marinette's eyes' glassed over and she let out a yell of frustration as she got out of the car and slammed the door, causing Luka to flinch.

Luka ran a hand down his face. Crap. He messed up.

* * *

One month later, Luka stood in the middle of the street, the crosswalk open. His were headphones over his ear's, music busting his eardrums. And he had been enjoying his day, a peaceful, calm day until he looked over at the store across the street.

There they stood. Together. Adrien and Marinette, talking and laughing, and  _touching_.

And Luka realized she was his, she was Adrien's now. And she loved Adrien, more than she could ever had loved himself.

They stood over on the other end of the crosswalk, to invested in staring at one another to even notice Luka was staring at them. Adrien buried his face in her air, seeming to be breathing in her scent. Marinette played with his collar, sporting a dopey smile.

And Luka gazed at her longingly, disappointed and disconcerted his plan failed. But he would be okay. As he had realized that her happiness made him feel something warm. And as long as he continued to feel that warm, it would be okay. Maybe it al turned out for the better.

So, Luka then turned around, turned up his music to the point where he would most definitely end up deaf in the next hour or so, shoved his hands in his pockets, and walked back home with a wistful smile on his face.

It was bittersweet.


End file.
